farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Finding active friends to ask for items
To collect certain things, such as the pickaxes or the hairdryers in the winter map, or more recently the nets in the hawaiian map, requires asking friends to send them to you. I am having trouble with this, because I have amounted a large amount of friends, but I think many of them are inactive. But there are so many I don't know how to tell who. "Triple Parts" is I think friends on your list who do not play farmville, and "Single Parts" is facebook friends who have the farmville ap installed. The idea being to provide incentive to attract non-players. When we sign on each day, the game detects who is active. They are people we can automatically send special delivery to. What I am wondering is: is there a way to use this data, easily record it, to find out who are active players, and to mass-delete all friends from either farmville or as your facebook friend, who are no long active? What I was thinking was, if I tried to play daily, if the people I send special deliveries to could be recorded, if I did that for a month, I would delete everyone who hadn't signed on. Is this plausible? +y@talk 08:07, March 19, 2012 (UTC) My Opinion: The Incentive is to influence friends to also play FarmVille, by accepting to send three items to the player, however the active users that have not blocked the game is on the list to send only one gift item. Therefore, it is the encouragement to be a daily player and ask the friends on a daily basis, by the ask for help option. When loading the game each day, does come up with the list of the most recently played friend to send gifts to, and that list of friends will also be the same to ask for help from. So the more active friends that play the game help, and finding safe friends to attract is tiresome as they have also must have the same interest as yourself. Many friends have regular players that can also join your group of friends playing, however this increases the amount of fb friends too. As players interest change, some get sick and tired of playing, or even frustated by it's error issues, leaving the game and you are returned back to accepting new active players again. OCFVDcrewsupporter 08:21, March 19, 2012 (UTC) It's possible to keep track of your active friends that way, but be careful... FarmVille only regularly records the first 50 people who have played since you last clicked the icon. That means that you can miss very good and active people if you have a lot of active friends, and one (or more) doesn't play until after 50 of your other friends play. It does sometimes go to more than 50, but not all the time. Your best bet is just to go to the wall of each neighbor and check for recent posts. If that person doesn't have any recent FarmVille posts, you can then send them a message asking if they've removed the game and whether or not they wish to continue to be Facebook friends. --'Vandraedha (talk · )' 13:39, March 20, 2012 (UTC)